In the lighting industry, frames for banklights (sometimes called softlights) which are used to illuminate large objects for photography or display purposes, are often constructed of large truss structures. These truss structures, which are generally much larger than other types of lighting fixtures, as well as trusses used in the entertainment side of the lighting industry, are advantageously built by connecting the ends of smaller, more portable, truss sections together. Due to their large size and weight, these truss structures must be transported either partially or completely disassembled into their smaller truss section components and then reassembled at every job site. A similar problem is faced wherever structural sections must frequently be assembled, disassembled for transport, and then reassembled. During the assembly process the ends of the adjoining truss sections must be properly aligned and connected. Typically, this process requires the meticulous alignment of holes located on the mating ends of each respective adjoining section, and the insertion of bolt connectors, or the like, which can be troublesome and time consuming at best. Under less than favorable circumstances, misalignment of holes, due to differences in dimensional tolerances from one section to another, or due to slight deformation of section ends from harsh handling in transport, can further complicate and prolong assembly time. It is not uncommon for assembly and take down of the frame structure alone for a large banklight to take many hours, while the rest of a film production crew stand idle. This kind of delay can be inordinately expensive. Furthermore, when the job has ended, the truss section must be again disassembled, transported, and then reassembled at the next job site.
What is needed is a connecting system that permits quickly, easily, and reliably connecting the ends of truss sections together with self-aligning pegs for quicker first time assembly.